


the pizza delivery man

by dancing_mannequins



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, generic pizza delivery guy, josh is v gay, joshler - Freeform, lmao i named the .txt file 'tylr c h i l l', lots of feels, this entire thing is a mess i apologize, this entire thing is shit im sor ry, this is a weird lil au with like no context and i apologize, tyler really really really likes josh, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_mannequins/pseuds/dancing_mannequins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh loves boys and tyler loves josh. a pizza delivery man makes tyler throw a fit, (honestly, why is josh even friends with him?, tyler thinks) and josh sleeps on the couch that night.<br/>tyler nearly drops his redbull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. x files & chill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not going to apologize for the name of this chapter lmao

for as long as he could remember, josh was attracted to boys. he liked girls as well, but there was just something about boys. tyler could make his heart beat so fast so easily - and when they first met josh thought he would cry at how beautiful tyler looked in the afterglow of his performance.  
he never really told tyler - he never really told tyler how flustered he got when tyler would call him cute. he never said exactly how those naps together would make him feel - how sometimes he wished the fanfiction was true. tyler always sorta knew, though.  
he knew how josh's heart would beat faster when he'd touch him. tyler kinda loved to touch him, though. he loved to snuggle up next to josh, he loved to hug josh, he loved to brush up against josh. (he especially loved taking "platonic" showers with josh, though they hadn't ever really touched each other in the way tyler secretly wanted.)  
but the moment josh set his eyes on the pizza boy - he knew he had to have him.  
it was a friday night, about 8 pm, and tyler suggested they order a pizza for dinner.  
"we've already got red bull in the fridge and the x-files box set you bring everywhere." tyler said, shrugging. "besides, i can pay for it."  
josh said sure.  
so they waited for the pizza, lounging on the couch on their phones. tyler had his back pressed up against josh's side, playing yahtzee and quietly cursing every now and then. josh was playing farmville, tapping out a random beat and the back of his phone while he waited for his crops to grow.  
about twenty minutes passed before there was a knock on the door. tyler shifted so he wasn't leaning too heavily on josh, continuing to play his game. josh stood up, stretching and sighing as his joints popped. he ambled over to the door, grabbing tyler's wallet off of the table on the way. he opened the door to grab the pizza, but when he saw the pizza boy's face his heart skipped a beat.  
he was adorable, and handsome at the same time. the kind of combo that makes you angry at how attractive the person is. the kind of combo that makes you want to scream and cry at the same time. josh sucked in a breath, reminding himself to _breathe, breathe, come on, josh ___while handing the boy the money in a slight daze. the delivery boy chuckled - an amazing, wonderful sound - while saying something josh almost didn't quite catch while still enamored at the boy.  
"don't pass out, now." his smile lit up josh's world as though someone had had the lights dimmed, then turned them up full blast as the door had opened. tyler had looked up over at the door, silently wondering why it was taking so long. his mouth screwed up as he noticed the pizza boy writing down what seemed to be his phone number on the receipt - how could josh- how could the kid- he wasn't allowed to _do ___that! josh was supposed to be his. nobody knew this, though. tyler kept his mouth shut as josh waved goodbye to the delivery boy, flopping back on the couch.  
josh set the pizza down on the table, grinning as he pocketed the receipt with the pizza boy's number on it. he hadn't expected that to happen but there he was - happy as could be as he remembered the sweet smile that graced the pizza boy's face.  
"yo, josh, are we gonna eat or what?" tyler seemed a little saltier than normal to josh, but with all the happiness clouding up his sight he didn't really register it. josh just nodded, humming happily as he searched for the paper plates. meanwhile, tyler was still grumbling about the stupid cute pizza boy handing his stupid phone number to stupid oblivious josh. it wasn't fair - tyler had been near josh more than five seconds and yet josh seemed to have already started crushing on the stupid cute pizza boy. stupid, stupid, stupid. stupid josh and his stupid way with boys and his stupid smile and- tyler grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it.  
josh gave him a look, but tyler just glared at his phone - giving the silent excuse that he lost the game and totally wasn't just screaming about how gay and jealous he was for josh.  
josh skipped over to the couch holding the pizza box, paper plates stacked on top.  
"you ready for some spooky mulder, tyler?" he asked excitedly, eyes crinkling as he grinned. tyler only shrugged, chin resting on the pillow he had just screamed into. he was ready for whatever with josh, but he didn't want to come off as clingy. "aw, come on, you're always excited to watch x-files."  
"sure, i'm excited to watch your favorite show while you sit next to me in a daze because of the fucking pizza delivery boy." tyler muttered, cheeks burning as he angrily thought about josh thinking about the boy. josh's smile faded, mood dropping like a stone. sure, he knew tyler got jealous, but this was- he didn't know it- he didn't know tyler could get that angry just because josh got handed a phone number from another boy. josh patted tyler's shoulder, trying to reassure him.  
"tyler, you don't need to be so jealous."  
"well, i _am." ___tyler sneered, swatting josh's hand away. he didn't rightly know _why ___he was so angry, he just was. josh tried to get tyler to stop swatting at him, attempting to grab his wrists. the pillow fell to the floor as they continued to tussle. tyler squirmed harder as josh tried to calm him down.  
"tyler, chill!" josh said loudly, finally grabbing tyler's wrists and pinning him down on the couch. tyler just frowned, trying to get himself out of josh's grip.  
"WHY SHOULD I? YOU OBVIOUSLY CARE ABOUT SOMEONE YOU'VE KNOWN FOR TWO MINUTES MORE THAN SOMEONE YOU'VE KNOWN FOR YEARS!"  
"OH MY GOD TYLER WILL YOU STOP BEING SALTY ABOUT THE PIZZA BOY?"  
"HOW CAN I?! YOU PRACTICALLY EYE-FUCKED EACH OTHER!!" tears pricked at the edges of tyler's eyes, threatening to fall.  
"THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BEING ATTRACTED TO SOMEONE AND LOVING SOMEONE, TYLER."  
tyler just glared up at josh, tears finally falling. he just wanted josh for himself, was that too much to ask? he just wanted josh to hold him close and apologize but he knew he himself was in the wrong. he shouldn't have said anything because he'd ruined the intimacy between them with just a few misplaced words.  
tyler started to cry - tears spilling over his cheeks onto the couch cushion below. josh loosened his grip, letting go to wipe tyler's eyes. but tyler took the moment to jerk away and half fall off of the couch to run to the bathroom.


	2. fix me in 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ i guess!!  
> (chapter name from fall out boy's "thriller")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry this is so short i couldnt find a good way to split up the parts soooo until i finish the last bit ur getting this teeny lil bite hahaha

he slammed the door behind himself, collapsing onto the floor and letting his feelings loose. he cried harder, sobbing and hiccuping with his chest heaving for breath. he knew that at some point his feelings would fill him up until something destructive like this happened, but he didn't know it would be so soon. the thought of loosing josh to someone else just made him cry harder - though he knew it would happen eventually.  
after a while tyler just lied on the floor of the bathroom, sniffling quietly and rubbing the last of the tears from his eyes. he hated having tantrums and he knew josh must hate it too - tyler's waterworks started up again. josh must hate him now - god, he was so _clingy. ___he'd thrown a fit just because some pizza boy had made eye contact with josh. god, what was wrong with him.  
tyler's throat was sore after he calmed down again. he stood up shakily, bracing himself on the bathroom counter. he looked up into the mirror. his eyes were swollen and red, tear tracks still shiny and wet. tyler's lip quivered as he saw himself, tears once again forming in his eyes. he was a wreck and he hated himself.  
he turned on the sink, cupping water in his hands to drink. (unfortunately josh and him didn't keep extra cups in the bathroom for moments like these.) he took a couple more gulps of water before turning the sink off. he leaned against the edge of the counter for a bit before gathering up the courage to bolt from the bathroom to his bedroom.  
he didn't really want to face josh right now.  
tyler flopped - more like fell, exhausted - down onto his bed. he buried his face into his pillow, sniffling. tyler hated crying this hard - he hated how it drained him and he hated why he would cry. and he hated feeling so strongly about josh.  
tyler noticed how soaked his jacket sleeves were as he reached up to wipe his eyes once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger? i guess. haha  
> little known fact - this was originally supposed to be a josh/reader but i guess my lil heart loves joshler too much... sorrs @ all those peeps who loves josh, myself included :/


	3. shaky hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleep takes hold and more tears ensue.

tyler fell into a deep sleep rather quickly. he had strange, blurry dreams about running in the dark. he could hear josh's pleading voice everywhere - but he couldn't look or stop or do anything other than run from whatever was chasing him. there was something chasing him.  
when he woke up, the apartment was quiet. tyler blinked, bleary-eyed in the sunlight coming through his window. he must have forgotten to close the blinds last night. fuck, last night. tyler rolled away from the light, covering his face and whimpering. josh was probably disgusted with how jealous he was - it _was ___just the pizza boy but tyler couldn't stand the thought of someone else having josh.  
_at least i don't want to cry anymore, ___tyler thought bitterly.  
he eventually got himself out of bed, trudging down the hallway and rubbing his eyes for the millionth time. he went in to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for a redbull. he popped the can open, taking a sip and plopping himself down on the couch.  
or he would have, had josh not been sleeping on the couch.  
tyler nearly dropped his can of redbull as he jumped, startled. he groaned internally, realizing that he had forgot that josh slept with the lights on. it must have slipped his mind in the morning haze. tyler shrank back into the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible. he realized his hands were shaking as he took another sip of his redbull. he leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down and sitting on the floor. he _could ___go back to his room, actually, he should probably just do that. he stood up, shaky, and stepped out of the kitchen again.  
josh stirred, sighing through his nose. he then yawned, stretching and arching his back, blinking in the lights he had left on. josh looked over to the entrance of the kitchen, where tyler stood like a deer in the headlights. tyler's hands were shaking so badly he could hear the liquid splash around in the can.  
"mm, tyler?" josh said, quiet, voice sleepy. he rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand, concern written over his face. tyler couldn't move his legs. tyler wanted to run again - run from josh's upset voice and upset thoughts and all the pain and hurt and the guilt.  
tyler wanted to cry again.  
"tyler-" josh rushed over, wanting to comfort him, but not knowing how. he wanted to hug tyler and tell him that it was ok. that it was ok to be jealous. he knew tyler thought he hated him - "i-i don't hate you. i'm not mad. please don't cry, tyler." josh haltingly reached out to hug tyler.  
tyler collapsed into josh's arms, shoulders shaking as he tried to hold back his tears. he buried his face into josh's collar, barely holding on to his can of redbull. (although at this point he wouldn't really care if he dropped it.)  
"i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry josh." tyler repeated the apology over and over again, clinging to josh as if he would let him go and never come back. josh rubbed tyler's back, quietly reassuring him that it was ok, it was fine, josh forgave him.  
"tyler, it's ok."  
"i was such a _baby ___though. i was childish and horrible and i threw a fucking _fit ___because some guy gave you _heart eyes." ___tyler sobbed into josh's shirt, heaving breaths once again. josh kissed the top of tyler's head, still rubbing his back.  
"tyler, seriously, it's ok. _i forgive you." ___  
"i don't think i forgive myself." tyler murmered, burying his head farther into josh's collar. he sucked in a shaky breath. "i was so afraid you hated my guts after last night. i-i just can't stand the thought of loosing you." tyler gave a weak chuckle after that, finally pulling out of josh's embrace. he wiped his eyes again. another thing he hated about crying came to mind: he always looked horrible after sobbing, what with his red, puffy eyes and runny nose. suddenly his feet were very interesting.  
"i can't stand the thought of losing you, either." josh confessed shyly. he gave a bitter smile, not knowing where to put his hands. "and, i don't know if you caught it, but i- i kinda told you i loved you last night."  
"y-you did?" tyler looked at josh with shock in his eyes.  
"yeah, i mean, the pizza boy was cute," (josh chuckled) "but you were right. i've kn-known you for years and i- y-you make me feel like i could spend forever with you."  
tyler smiled, lovesick. he wiped the lingering tears in his eyes away, because josh made him feel like butterflies and sunshine and cotton candy and plastic star necklaces. josh made him feel that people weren't staring and judging and that he could be himself and josh would always, _always ___love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this took a while to finish and lmao the end is so shitty but i didnt know how else to end it so idk sorry its cheesy and shitty but i hope you liked it!!


End file.
